


Poof

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is basically just a big bird, Dean's a sassy little shit, Interrogation AU, Who Knows?, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are being interrogated by the cops. That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poof

Cas was perching. He hadn’t been able to get comfortable in the horrible formica chair they’d stuck him in, so he’d ended up sitting on the table with his feet on the chair. “Mr. Milton?” Cas glanced up at the voice proclaiming his fake name. They’d stolen it from Anna, but it wasn’t like she’d ever know, would she? “Can I call you Castiel?”

“I don’t know, can you?” The impudent retort--a favorite of Dean’s--slipped out before he could check himself, but the detective’s only response was to grin wryly.

She pointed at the chair. “Would you like to sit down?” He shook his head in a firm ‘no’. “Very well,” Her smile turned pleasant as she slipped into her own chair. “I am Detective Marshall, but you can call me Haley. Would you care to tell me why you’re here today?” Detective Haley Marshall’s voice made the sentence a question rather than a statement.

Cas tilted his head a little bit, then opted on the truth: “I am waiting.”

“Waiting. For what?”

“For Dean.”

 

Detective Wain slammed his hands onto the table in front of Dean, more out of frustration than actual anger. “Mr. Winchester, if you could please just answer the question.”

“I _did_.” Dean’s trademark smirk was fixed firmly in place. “You asked if I knew why I was brought in for questioning. I said I did. And when you asked why, I said-”

“You said that it was because we wanted to question you. Yes, I remember. You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

Oh, had Dean just been _waiting_ for a moment to say this line again. “I think I’m _adorable_.” He continued to grin up at the young detective, enjoying the angry flush on the man’s face. “You’re pretty cute when you get angry, you know that?”

“Mr. Winchester!”

“Oh, please. Let’s drop the formalities. You call me Dean, I call you Robert. Deal?”

The Detective’s jaw tightened, and Dean just winked at him.

 

“Castiel, if you don’t cooperate with me, I’m going to have to place you under arrest.” Cas’ head tilted again, a curious look in his eyes. Then he shrugged.

“I’ve never been inside a jail cell. That would be a new experience for me.”

“And not a pleasant one.”

Cas shrugged again: “Would I be with Dean?”

Haley barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. “Most assuredly not. Does that make a difference?”

“Not really.”

The lovely detective rubbed her hand over her eyes tiredly, before standing. “If you’ll excuse me Castiel, I have to confer with my associate.”

“Robert Wain?”

Haley left the room without answering.

 

“Dean-- _Mr. Winchester_ \--if you could please just _focus_.”

Dean sighed, then threw his hands up in frustration. “Alright, Robert, you want the truth?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Get your tape recorder ready, because you’re gonna want this on record for when it all goes down. Ok?” Detective Wain nodded eagerly, happy to be finally getting the truth out of this infuriating suspect. “Here goes: My name is Dean Robert Winchester, human. my boyfriend Castiel is an Angel of the Lord. No, Robert, please don’t interrupt. Anyway, we came to this... _lovely_ town because there was a nest of vampires feeding off your inhabitants. We stalked them for a few days before finally just going in and killing the lot. The one’s with their heads cut off were the ones I did--only human way to kill the things, you know? And the ones with no eyes that just seemed kinda...dead, those were Cas’. He just kinda smote them. It was actually really, _really_ hot.” Dean took a moment to whistle appreciatively at the memory at the handsome angel. “But y’all turned up before we could torch the bodies, arrested us, and now I’m talking. You’re going to lock us up for being insane, and by tomorrow morning we’ll be gone.” He cut off, signaling his finish by grinning cheekily at the detective.

The detective stood, clicking off the recorder with a snap. “Don’t waste my time by lying to me, Mr. Winchester. We’re through here. Enjoy lockup.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean called after him as he opened the door. “I always do.”

 

Dean and Cas were locked up not only in different cells, but on totally different ends of the building, with all the security cameras on and guards posted at each end of the hall, switching ends every five minutes. Every motion sensor in the building was on, and extra officers had been left on duty simply to mill around the building in the slightest chance that the two convicts successfully escaped their cells.

Detectives Wain and Marshall felt pretty secure (pun intended) about the security, though they did both stay in the department the whole night just in case.

And yet, somehow, the next morning, when the two were gone without a trace, they weren’t surprised at all.


End file.
